


Determinacja

by Haszyszymora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Papyrus/Undyne - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Tym razem bez mafii.





	

Kiedy postanowili ze sobą zamieszkać, Papyrus obiecał Undyne między innymi codzienne śniadanie do łóżka; i rzeczywiście, każdego ranka witała ją taca z jedzeniem, i nawet nie zawsze spaghetti.  
Krótko mówiąc, Paps zagiął ją w byciu drugą połówką. Dlatego pewnego dnia Undyne wstała godzinę wcześniej i dla odmiany zmontowała śniadanie dla niego. Paps się ucieszył.  
A nazajutrz znowu ją ubiegł, sukinkość jeden: wstał dwie godziny wcześniej. Ale jeśli myślał, że zagnie kapitan Królewskiej Gwardii, to się przeliczył!  
– Co ty robisz?  
– Śpij sobie. Idę zrobić śniadanie.  
– Paps, do cholery, jest druga w nocy! Wracaj tu zaraz!  
Nastawiła budzik na wpół do trzeciej.


End file.
